


Hournite Collection

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: A bunch of Hournite ficlets, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: A series of ficlets/oneshots about Hournite.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Here, Take my Jacket

“Bye, guys!” Beth waved at Courtney, Yolanda, and Pat before leaving Pat’s autoshop. Rick stood a step behind her, and nodded at his teammates before leaving. Rick's uncle told him he had to be home early today for some reason, and Beth insisted on walking with him. Deep down, he was touched at her concern and kindness. The last person to show him any of those things were his parents.

“You didn’t have to walk with me,” Rick noted, slowing his pace so he and Beth would be side by side. 

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You’re my friend,” Beth assured him, with a smile that Rick swore was brighter than the sun. Her expression turned into one of concern. “You know, if you can’t stay at your house, you can always stay with one of us. My dad is out of town a lot and my mom works late, so it’ll be easy to sneak you in.”

Rick felt the corners of his mouth curl up. It wasn’t the first time one of his new friends offered to let him stay with them. But every time Beth offered, he felt butterflies in his stomach, something he never felt before. Instead of making up an excuse or an explanation, he simply responded “Thanks, Beth.”

Beth smiled once again. “Anytime. I mean it.” 

God, how can one person’s smile make his stomach get flips? Before his thoughts could stray, he noticed Beth shivering and rubbing her arms.

“Here, take my jacket,” Rick shrugged his jacket off and placed it around Beth’s shoulders. She immediately tugged it closer, relieved that she wasn’t freezing anymore.

“Thank you, Rick. You know, you’re nicer than you think,” Beth teased, eyes shining brightly and a wide smile on her face.

Rick chose to ignore her last comment, but he knew one thing: he would do everything in his power to make Beth smile.


	2. “Is that my shirt?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. Rick goes over to Beth's house.

Beth invited Rick over to work on some homework and then watch a movie, as her dad is out of town and her mom is working a late shift at the hospital. Rick let himself in with the key Beth gave him when she told him to come over whenever his uncle was being horrible. 

The thought made Rick smile as he entered his girlfriend’s house and locked the door behind him. He still couldn’t believe that Beth was his girlfriend. He never thought she would ever return his feelings, so he was content with being her friend. 

“Hey, Beth?” Rick called out, holding the strap on his backpack.

“Coming!” Beth’s footsteps could be heard as she went down the stairs and met Rick with a quick kiss on the lips. “Hi,” she greeted, a smile gracing her face.

“Hi,” Rick greeted softly, wrapping his arms around her for a hug, which Beth returned immediately. After a few seconds, the two broke apart, until something caught Rick’s eye. “Is that my shirt?” He questioned, looking at the navy blue and black flannel that was too large on Beth. The shirt fell almost to her knees, as if it were dress length.

Beth blushed. “Oh, yeah, it is. You left it here last week. I got a bit chilly and it was the closest thing to me so I put it on-”

“It looks nice on you,” Rick complimented. He absolutely loved the image of Beth wearing his shirt. The oversized flannel on her small frame was adorable. Once again, he couldn’t believe that a girl as smart, sweet, and optimistic as Beth liked him. 

“Oh, thanks,” Beth said in surprise, wondering if her face was red by now. Rick didn’t seem bothered at her wearing his shirt at all, which made her smile. “So, let’s head up to my room! Oh, which movie do you wanna watch tonight? I was thinking we could...” Beth continued talking as she led Rick up the stairs to her room.

Rick followed her up the stairs, still wondering what he did to deserve someone as loving as Beth. He would follow her anywhere, that’s for sure.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Beth watch a movie one night and she falls asleep on his shoulder. Pre-relationship

Beth noticed that Rick was in a worse mood than usual. He was still polite to herself, Courtney, Yolanda, and Pat, but she could tell that something was off. She made sure to keep close to him all day.

Once training was over and the friends said their goodbyes, Beth waited to catch up with Rick.

“Hey, Rick!” Beth called out. Rick smiled a bit and walked over to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Rick lied, walking out of Pat’s autoshop with Beth.

“No, you’re not. I can tell that something is going on. You can talk to me,” Beth said softly, eyes shining with concern.

Rick was touched at Beth’s concern. No one has shown him concern like that in years. He thought he hid his feelings well, but somehow Beth saw right through him. He sighed and said, “Just things with my uncle aren’t going well.”

Beth nodded in understanding. Rick didn’t need to elaborate, everyone knew that his uncle was awful. “Hey, do you wanna head over to my place? We can hang out and watch a movie.”

Rick hesitated. He didn’t want to intrude, but at the same time, he wanted to spend more time with Beth. Plus, he knew she wouldn’t give up, so he responded, “Yeah, sure.”

Beth smiled. “Great!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Beth and Rick found themselves on Beth’s couch in front of the TV. Beth’s mom was working a late shift at the hospital again and wouldn’t be back until the morning, and her father was on a business trip. Beth insisted on watching the movies ‘Now You See Me’ and ‘Now You See Me 2′ when she found out that Rick never watched them.

Rick wasn’t the biggest fan of magic, but the movies were entertaining so far. Plus, it made Beth smile, so how could he say no? He was so lost in his thoughts until a weight on his shoulder snapped him out of it. 

It was Beth. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The sight and thought of it made him smile softly. He put an arm around her to make Beth feel more secure in her sleep, which led to her snuggling further into his chest. Rick lowered the TV volume so it wouldn’t disturb her.

For the first time, Rick felt peaceful. He did have feelings for the sleeping brunette, but he doubted that she would ever feel the same way about him. But he lived for these quiet moments with Beth and he wouldn’t trade them for anything.


	4. Hey–it’s okay. I’m here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also from my Tumblr when I accepted requests.

During a JSA mission to infiltrate the ISA’s headquarters, the team got separated quickly and were all in trouble.

“Okay, new plan,” Courtney spoke through their comms, “get the hell out and meet outside!”

“Copy that.”

“Got it.”

“See you there.”

Yolanda and Beth arrived at the rendezvous in a couple of minutes around the same time.

“Where are Court and Rick?” Yolanda asked, worried.

“I don’t know. Hey, guys, where are you?” Beth said into her comms. When the two brunettes heard nothing but static, their worry intensified.

“Guys!” Yolanda all but yelled.

After a few minutes of waiting, Beth spoke up. “What should we do?”

Before Yolanda could answer, she saw Courtney’s curly blonde hair and Rick’s long cape. “Thank god!”

Beth turned around and saw her friends. She couldn’t resist and ran towards Rick and wrapped her arms around him. Yolanda did the same with Courtney.

“I was so worried. We didn’t hear you two, and I assumed the worst. I thought about how I would never get the chance to tell you-”

““Hey–it’s okay. I’m here; I’m safe. And fine–see? Everything’s alright now.” Rick tried to calm the girl in his arms down. 

Beth pulled away and nodded. She and Yolanda switched places, allowing her to hug Courtney and Yolanda to hug Rick.

“Let’s get out of here,” Courtney said, to everyone’s agreement. She and Yolanda began walking, with Beth and Rick a few steps behind them.

“Hey, what did you mean, you would never get the chance to tell me? Tell me what?” Rick asked curiously. He didn’t dare get his hopes up that Beth may return his feelings. After all, why would she? She could do so much better.

Beth was too scared to reveal her feelings. She didn’t want to risk ruining her friendship with Rick, but she knew she needed to tell him eventually. So, she responded. “Don’t worry about it, it’s a conversation for another time. Let’s just head home.”

Rick deflated a bit and nodded. For now, they all just needed a chance to rest and regroup. That didn’t stop him from thinking about Beth for the rest of the night, though.


	5. All I care about is you

“I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself, Rick! I know how to fight well enough to defend myself, and I’m smart enough to figure out how to get out of a situation if need be!” Beth exclaimed.

“I know that-” Rick began.

“Then why do you insist on taking on every bad guy who comes after me? You almost broke your leg, Rick! It’s not worth it!”

“Yes it is Beth!” Rick said, frustrated. He was frustrated at himself for having these feelings for his friend, frustrated at the fact that Beth deserves better, and frustrated that she didn’t understand that her survival means more than anything to him.

“Okay, then, why? Why are you constantly risking your life for me?!” Beth practically yelled.

“Because all I care about is you!” Rick shouted, looking surprised as soon as the words left his mouth. Damn, this wasn’t the plan. The plan was to pine after Beth until he died or she left or something.

The realization filled Beth’s eyes. “Oh,” she said softly. 

“Yeah...” Rick trailed off, looking at anything but her.

“Rick, look at me,” Beth said softly, taking his hand gently. Once he did, she continued. “I feel the same way you do.”

“You do?” No, this has to be a dream or a hallucination. There’s no way Beth ‘ray-of-sunshine’ Chapel could ever feel anything for Rick.

Beth lightly pressed her lips against Rick’s. “I do.”

For the first time in years, Rick understood what people were talking about when they talked about happiness.


	6. “Let me in, please.”

Rick knocked on Beth’s door for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

“Beth, let me in, please,” the teen superhero begged.

Beth stood a few feet away from the door, listening to Rick’s knocking and pleading. She told Rick that she had feelings for him, but he didn’t say anything in return. So, she assumed he didn’t feel the same way and ran all the way home. She didn’t expect Rick to follow her.

Rick sighed on his end, and he knew damn well that he messed up. The greatest girl he ever met told him she had feelings for him, and he just stood there. He didn’t say a word to Beth. God, why does he always drive the people he loves the most away from him?

“I know you’re there, Beth. I just want you to listen, and if you want me to leave, I will. I'm sorry that I didn’t say anything back there. The truth is that I never thought you would feel the same way. You’re so incredible. You’re smart, sweet, selfless... you’re a true superhero. You deserve far better than me, and you can easily have anyone you want; it’s not hard for someone to fall in love with you,” Rick let out a bitter chuckle. “I was just so surprised that out of everyone in this town, on this planet, you wanted me. That’s why I didn’t say anything, I was too shocked. Please, say something.”

Beth’s breath hitched as she heard Rick’s words. She opened the door to find him, a tear rolling down his face. 

“Hi,” she said softly, with a gentle smile.

“Hi,” Rick said breathlessly.

Everything was going to be okay.


	7. Don’t you dare give me those sex eyes right now!

Beth and Rick were at her house, trying to figure out their next move.

“Okay, so the ISA keeps growing, and they easily outnumber us,” Beth stated, pacing back and forth while Rick sat on her bed.

Rick nodded. “Look, don’t stress about all that now. Take a break,” he said soothingly. “You don’t have to come up with a plan at this very moment.”

Beth looked at her boyfriend. “Don’t you dare give me those sex eyes right now! This is a serious situation, here!”

Rick raised his eyebrows and wore an innocent expression on his face. “I would never,” he said in a tone to match his mock reaction.

Beth rolled her eyes playfully. “Of course you wouldn’t,” she said mockingly.

Rick’s laughter was silenced by a kiss on the lips from his lovely girlfriend.


	8. How did someone like me be lucky enough to end up with someone like you?

“Okay, so the derivative of a function is also known as the rate of change,” Beth explained, pointing to an example in Rick’s calculus textbook. Rick had a calculus exam coming up, and Beth, who took AP Calculus, offered to help him study.

Rick nodded, following along. It was easy to listen to Beth talk, after all, he loved spending time with her. Whether it was study sessions to fighting crime, he’ll take as much time with her as possible. 

He looked at his girlfriend with a lovestruck expression and asked, “How did someone like me be lucky enough to end up with someone like you?”

This caused Beth to stop midsentence to look at her boyfriend in surprise. She smiled at the soft expression on his face. 

“You really mean that?” Beth asked.

“Of course. You could get anyone to fall in love with you, but you chose me.”

“I think you are amazing, Rick, anyone would be happy to have you,” Beth responded.

Rick smiled softly. “Well, I still think I’m the luckiest person in the world.”

Beth responded to that with a soft kiss. Afterward, she teased “Don’t think this is gonna get you out of doing calculus.”

Rick kissed her forehead and teased back, “Never.”


	9. I told you not to trust me in the kitchen!

Rick thought it was a terrible idea. Someone needed him to fix a car? No problem. Needed someone with superstrength? Sure, he could handle that. Cooking? No way.

“Come on, it will be fun!” Beth tried to convince him, giving him a bright smile.

Rick sighed. He could never resist Beth’s smile, and he’s half-convinced that Beth figured that out. “Fine. But I am a terrible cook. I’ll mess something up.”

“Great!” Beth said happily, glad that Rick agreed.

About half an hour later, Rick exclaimed, “I told you not to trust me in the kitchen! Now it’s going to reek of pasta sauce forever.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “No it won’t. Stuff spills all the time. We’ll just clean it up and get some air freshener. I’ll open some more windows.”

Rick went to grab a mop. “I don’t think making pasta is my thing.”

“That’s fine! Next time, we’ll try to make something less messy than pasta!” Beth responded.

“Next time?” Rick questioned.

Beth nodded. “Of course! I’m going to teach you to cook even if it’s the last thing I do, Rick Tyler.”

Rick should’ve acted grumpy, but deep down, he was looking forward to spending time with Beth. He wasn’t the pining type, but then again, that changed when he became friends with Beth Chapel.


	10. Ow! What did I do this time?!

“Ow! What did I do this time?!” Rick exclaimed.

“Oh, relax, it’s just a pillow, it literally can’t hurt anyone,” Beth replied. “And how dare you say that horror movies are better than murder mysteries?”

Rick chuckled at his girlfriend. “I just meant that horror movies are far more entertaining.”

Beth dramatically gasped. “No, they’re not! They just have something creepy happening every five minutes! With murder mysteries, you get clues and you get the chance to figure out who the killer is...” Beth continued speaking about her favorite genre.

“Okay, okay, how about we watch a sci-fi or fantasy movie instead, and you can save the murder mysteries for you and Henry?” Rick suggested. At first, he was jealous of the close bond Beth and Henry had until he realized that they thought of each other as siblings.

“Okay,” Beth relented, cuddling against her boyfriend. Rick wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer, and kissed her forehead. 

Beth still insisted that murder mysteries were the best genre. Rick was too busy laughing fondly to refute.


	11. It’s 4am . . . why the hell are you in the closet with a butcher knife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 2 prompts:  
>  “It’s 4am . . . why the hell are you in the closet with a butcher knife? … Right. Well, no more scary movie marathons for you.” and "I will murder you softly... with lots of kisses."

“Beth?” Rick called out, entering his girlfriend’s bedroom. “Where are you? Are you okay? I got your text-”

“In here,” Beth called out. 

Confused, Rick followed her voice to the closet. He opened the door and was surprised at the sight. ““It’s 4am . . . why the hell are you in the closet with a butcher knife?”

“Because all those scary movies that we watched made me paranoid,” Beth deadpanned.

Rick felt slightly guilty, but only because seeing Beth holding a butcher knife, ready to slash any unwanted intruders, was both adorable and cool. “… Right. Well, no more scary movie marathons for you.”

He held out his hand and Beth took it, exiting her closet. “Well, that’s the second time I came out of the closet,” the pansexual girl joked weakly.

Rick chuckled and was filled with fondness for his girlfriend. Sometimes, he still couldn’t believe that out of everyone, she chose him.

“I’m glad you weren’t a murderer,” Beth continued, putting the butcher knife down.

“Oh, I don’t know, I could murder you softly... with lots of kisses,” Rick teased.

Beth smiled and jumped into his arms and kissed him as he placed his arms securely around her waist to make sure he doesn’t drop her. 

There was no need for Beth to be scared when she was capable of protecting herself, and when she had a superhero boyfriend who always had her back.


End file.
